villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Ze Dude
Ze Dude is an antagonist from the 2008 puzzle platforming video game LittleBigPlanet. He is a gangster in The Metropolis and Mags the Mechanic's arch-nemesis. History Ze Dude was a spoiled and egotistical gangster in The Metropolis, spending his free time messing with Mags the Mechanic by vandalizing her construction site with help from his two Bouncers that served as bodyguards. When Sackboy shows up, he gets a car from Mags that Ze Dude immediately challenges to a street race, where he is using a car he stole from Mags. He ends up driving off a broken bride, sending the car falling into the sewers. Mags and Sackboy travel through the subway to the sewers and retrieve it. On the way back up, Sackboy sees The Collector attempting to capture Ze Dude and pulling him out of the sewers. Ze Dude escapes, and makes his way to Mags' construction site and begins vandalizing it with his fireball machine. Sackboy goes to the construction site and fights through perilous falls and malfunctioning equipment to reach Ze Dude, who is angry Sackboy beat him in the race. He sends his bouncers after Sackboy, who fire at him with fireball machines. The first attacks, but Sackboy used a piece of equipment to bounce the fireballs back at the bouncer and beat him. The second comes to fight with two machines, but Sackboy beats him too. Angry, Ze Dude himself leaps into combat with his fireball machine, this time with the floor rocking back and forth. Sackboy manages to defeat him as well. As Ze Dude and the Bouncers sit defeated, Ze Dude admits defeat, telling Sackboy he is a "worthy foe", and giving him access to his private jet to train under his Grandmaster Sensei. However, the Collector ends up kidnapping Ze Dude, Mags, and the bouncers and imprisoning them in his Wilderness Lair. Sackboy arrives, however, and frees them. At the end, after defeating the Collector, Ze Dude and his bouncers appear with the group of people encouraging the collector to go out and make friends in his community. Personality Ze Dude is spoiled and egotistical in nature. He is wealthy enough to have private jets and learn martial arts from Grandmaster Sensei, but also steals cars and vandalizes property in his spare time. He is a poor loser and will not let anyone stop him from having his fun, even getting lethal when someone attempts to stop him. However, he does have a limit and, after being bested, realizes that he has gone too far. Gallery Images Little-Big-Planet-small-0820.jpg|Ze Dude watching his bouncer fight Sackboy. Little-Big-Planet-small-0822.jpg|Ze Dude vs Sackboy. Videos LittleBIGPlanet (720p HD) Walkthrough Part 50 - Lowrider - Initial & Aced LittleBIGPlanet (720p HD) Walkthrough Part 52 - Subway - Initial & Aced LittleBIGPlanet (720p HD) Walkthrough Part 53 - The Construction Site - Initial & Aced LittleBIGPlanet (720p HD) Walkthrough Part 81 - The Collector's Lair - Initial & Aced Trivia *Ze Dude appears as a skin in the PlayStation-exclusive LittleBigPlanet pack for Minecraft. Navigation Category:Video Game Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Male Category:Fighters Category:Arrogant Category:Egotist Category:Vandals Category:Malefactors Category:Rivals Category:Thief Category:Destroyers Category:Homicidal Category:Leader Category:Wealthy Category:Martial Artists Category:Nameless Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Abusers Category:Honorable Category:Redeemed Category:LittleBigPlanet Villains